


An Acquired Taste

by dejakyu (dietsoba)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Puns, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Crack, Death, Eventual Relationships, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Serial Killer, Vore, smoothies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietsoba/pseuds/dejakyu
Summary: Donghae is a waiter at the Runaway, his so called hunting ground. Literally. With each catch being carefully selected and taken for "preparations" until dinner is served, Donghae does his best to remain discrete. Between his associates at the bar, his hacker, his housemate, and his snarky co-butcher, each operation runs like clockwork. That is until the police…and past lovers, interfere.





	An Acquired Taste

**Author's Note:**

> ***this fic is probs dead but the chapter stands alone
> 
> NOTES:  
> \- This fic was supposed to be more comedic but ended up as more of a thriller. Tbh I just thought the concept was interesting.  
> \- This is a crack fic born from smoothie twitter chaos  
> \- This was going to be a huge epic thing but it didn’t work out that way :/
> 
> Please enjoy some classic people eating people~

The main dining room of The Runaway was a crowded place filled with tables covered in empty beer bottles and half eaten fries. A small collection of well worn pool tables with missing balls and broken cue sticks sat at the back near a dingy bar that spanned the room. The spaces between were filled with a regular crowd of people with nowhere else to be on a Thursday night. The pub was always full of a wide assortment of people but since Thursdays meant entertainment and free beer after 8, it was completely packed.

Lead waiter Donghae Lee managed to squeeze his way between table after table through the crowded room with a ease that came with much practice. He took orders and snatched up said empty bottles and half eaten plates of food quickly and efficiently. Whenever he was noticed by a patron he produced a big smile and nodded at whoever gave him a passing glance. Everyone was focused intently on tonight’s entertainment, some talented young musician named Henry who seemed to produce instrument after instrument and play them all equally well. He had no time to savour the music though. Thursdays were hands down Donghae’s favourite day to work, they were the easiest nights to make a killing.

“I thought Ryeowook was singing tonight?” Yesung asked as they stood aside for a short break from navigating the dining room. He looked gaunt and dead tired, matching the way Donghae felt.

“He’s getting tomorrow’s selection ready for the deli,” Donghae replied. He too wished that Ryeowook was performing. As talented as Henry was, Ryeowook was much better at working the crowd. He was sharp as a knife and thus especially good at paying attention to Donghae’s cues as he circled the room working. He was skilled enough to set specific mood or provide greater distraction if necessary. Fortunately, Henry seemed to be doing a sufficient job without any knowledge of said careful crowd manipulation.

“It’s a shame.” Yesung sounded almost wistful. Sometimes he joined Ryeowook on stage together and seemed to thoroughly enjoy it. On rare occasions he would sing alone late at night when it was quiet, but he avoided the big crowds. For this reason, Yesung wasn’t particularly useful to Donghae when it came to his particular need, but he was glad his friend had some small happiness.

“He’ll be around next week,” Donghae said before he hopped off the bar stool and readjusted his apron, not waiting for any more conversation. It was time to get going.

Donghae glanced over at the stage; Henry’s distraction would only work for so long before people started to get bored and he needed to observe tonight’s selection before time was out. If he was going to take someone out tonight they had to make the cut and he preferred the operation to be as clean as possible.

Plans aside he enjoyed watching the patrons as they sat still, listening to an impressive piano solo. He made a point taking in the little details one might not pick up. His eyes lingered on a woman’s delicate hand, wound around a fork and gently tapping it to the sound of the music. He was drawn to a pair of young men, one of whom was scratching his face just below a trio of moles under his eye. Donghae hummed to himself along with the music as he scooped up their leftovers. No one ever noticed his stares and even if they did he flashed them a dazzling smile and they turned back to the performance, slightly dazed.

This part of the evening always made him a little uneasy due to the nature of his search, but he ground on. He had to focus on the main course that would come much later. Doing one more scan of the main dining area, it was clear that none of the patrons sitting down suited his needs, so his eyes wandered over to the men playing pool and then to the collection of people at the bar for more options. One long thigh visible through a dress slit caught his eye; a dark-haired curvy girl sat at the bar stirring a cocktail before downing it. Finally.

“Yesung, can you take the floor for a bit? They need me at the bar.”

Yesung gave an exhausted nod, but continued Donghae’s pattern of subtly taking away dishes while setting tables at the same time.

As soon as Yesung had turned away Donghae brought his attention back to the bar. He was halfway there when the bell on the door chimed and a wave of heat made its way through the cool taproom. Yesung looked up from where he was setting tables then back to Donghae who shook his head. Yesung sighed again and rushed over to serve the newcomers. Donghae turned back and continued toward the bar. In his haste he tripped over a fallen bottle and cursed. When he rose from grabbing it off the floor he got a full look at the men who had come inside. His mouth went dry.

“Hello and welcome to The Runaway,” Yesung announced, bowing slightly. Donghae would have given anything to be in his shoes right now.

The man that Yesung was ushering into one of the more secluded booths along the side wall opposite the bar was possibly the most glorious specimen he had ever seen. The man was all chiseled jaw, big smiles, and thick muscles–he imagined they would look even better without a shirt. He had a very masculine aura even from here. Donghae looked at the girl he had been checking out and then back at the newcomer and decided that if she was a snack he was a whole meal. He wanted nothing more than to get a closer look.

“Yesung!”

Yesung slowly made his way over after seating them to where Donghae was standing impatiently. “What is it?” he asked in a dead voice.

“Can I serve those new patrons? You can take a break until my shift ends,” he pleaded as soon as Yesung was close enough. He could hear the desperation in his own voice.

For a moment Yesung looked perplexed before he thankfully clued in. “Ah…sure, whatever your type not mine. They asked for water.” Yesung shoved his tray into Donghae’s waiting hands and walked over to the kitchens.

“Thanks!” Donghae said to his back, though he only got a wave of acknowledgement in return. Donghae was grateful for Yesung’s relatively good mood tonight, despite Ryeowook’s absence. Now that perfect stranger all to himself. Well, the stranger and the person he brought with him but that didn’t really matter.

He quickly went to grab two glasses of ice water. As he did so he got a better look at tonight’s catch. He was right in that she was all tousled curls, curves, and long, tanned legs. The ideal subject, if he weren’t already bringing water to the best looking person he’d seen in while, or possibly ever. He might be willing to settle depending on how this worked out.

Donghae took a deep breath, straightened up and tried to walk casually to the table where the man…Mr. Handsome, and his friend sat. Putting down the glasses he said, “Hello, my name is Donghae and I’ll be your waiter tonight. Is there, uh, anything I can get you?” Not once did he take his eyes off the handsome man, who was still occupied with one of the restaurant’s well worn menus.

“I’m just going to have some of the nachos if that’s okay,” the other man said sweetly. Donghae forced his attention away from Mr. Handsome and looked directly at the other man. He couldn’t help but noticed that the smaller man was surprisingly cute and had a very open, friendly expression. He also had a nice ass so far as Donghae could see but that wasn’t important right now. What was important was the fact that he looked vaguely familiar but Donghae couldn’t place where he’d seen him before.

“Okaaay,” Donghae said jotting it down, “and for you sir?”

Mr. Handsome looked up in surprise. “Oh I’m sorry about that, may I have a beer and one of your bison hamburgers.” His surprised expression had quickly melted into a warm smile that really did a lot for Donghae.

“Sure thing,” he managed to say one beat too late. “It’s busy so it might take a while, that okay?”

Mr. Handsome said brightly, “No worries, it seems we have excellent entertainment. Besides we just got off the clock.” Cutie nodded in agreement.

Still recovering from that smile Donghae forced himself not to stutter after wracking his brains for something to say. “Oh? Where work-I mean where do you work.” Nailed it.

Cutie answered this time in a good-natured tone, “We’re police officers in this precinct. We thought we’d check this place out, I’ve heard great things about the entertainment. The free beer is a plus.”

It struck him. He had seen Cutie somewhere, driving around in a cop car with a very different officer. He tried to wipe away the memory, he didn’t need to open that can of worms right now. Focus, he thought despite the fact that it was probably impossible in this situation.

“It’s been a busy night so we came here for a nice break from it all.” Mr Handsome said chuckling, but gave Cutie a look that made Donghae a little unsettled.

Donghae couldn’t figure out why he got this impression of discomfort so he decided to ignore it. What did matter was the fact that they were police officers and thus very much off limits for a variety of reasons. Despite the fact that Mr. Handsome was even better looking up close and he could see the muscles very clearly beneath his t-shirt he would have to step aside. This was all fine except Donghae realized he was grinning like an idiot in response to Mr. Handsome’s bright smile and good nature that had replaced that strange look. He really needed to move on, this was more than a bad idea his conscious emphasized.

“Someone will be back with your food as soon as it’s ready,” he said stiffly.

“Okay, thank you Donghae,” Mr. Handsome said squinting at his name tag. Donghae really wished he hadn’t heard his name coming out of that mouth, with that voice. “I’m Siwon by the way, and this is Sungmin, for the record of course. Police officers should connect with the community after all.”

“Y-yes I think so too.” Donghae was having a very intense internal debate with himself that was getting very heated and he couldn’t seem to move. He could, however, speak. “It’s…uh nice to meet you Siwon, Sungmin. Good to know we have decent cops in the area.”

“I don’t know about decent but we’re happy to help,” Siwon said, now looking at Donghae more intently in a way that made Donghae feel very warm. Bad. This was bad.

Sungmin however was looking at him suspiciously. “You seem kind of familiar, I think I’ve heard your name around somewhere.”

He couldn’t get mixed with any more cops, not now anyway. “Can’t say I’ve been around many cops.”

“Hmm, maybe it’s just me,” Sungmin said as if he didn’t quite buy that.

“Leave him alone, he’s probably right. I haven’t seen him come up in any of the reports.” Siwon didn’t avert his gaze and was still watching him intently. Suddenly self-conscious, Donghae didn’t know if it was a bad or good thing that he kept his clothes we fitted–Ryeowook had told him to take advantage of his “charms.” He felt like things had switched and he was the specimen.

Sungmin’s expression lightened. “Well, you do read all of them, maybe it’s just me.”

Keeping his sigh of relief to himself, Donghae quickly glanced at his watch and sighed aloud this time. He shift had just ended thank god. “It seems that I’m off the clock now, so I’ll have someone else bring your food out. Nice meeting you, please come again sometime.”

“Oh…then have a good evening.” Did Siwon look a little put out? No, he had to be imagining it.

“Thanks…you too.” Donghae flashed another grin and turned around mechanically. He thought about asking Yesung to take care of their meals but he knew after enough time spent together that Yesung was likely in a bad mood now. His brows were furrowed as he returned to the main room. It gave Donghae the impression that he’d be subject to another angry rant and possibly physical abuse, so he turned his eyes to Zhoumi who was also walking out of the kitchen. With a quick word he was free from having to talk to Siwon for the rest of the night and hopefully ever again. No more police officers.

After Donghae removed his apron he turned back towards the bar where his catch was thankfully still there. He was significantly less interested in what he was about to do next after meeting Siwon but it was a necessary part in the process. The hunt wasn’t over so he forced himself to think about the final pay off, everything in between seemed like a chore that needed doing. At least she was the perfect target now that number one was off limits. Scratch that, Siwon was on a different menu entirely.

Donghae stalked towards the bar, rolling his stiff shoulders. When he reached the counter he sat down and put his head in his hand. “I have someone in mind for tonight,” he said to the bartender, Shindong, who was turned around and busy cleaning the empty glasses that had built up over the past hour or so.

Shindong didn’t turn around but started to talk as he went from one glass to the next efficiently. “And as I said before it’s none of my business. I’m only doing this for the quick money and eventually that’s not going to work anymore. This whole enterprise is bad for business. You’re still here because you draw in more customers than you take off with.” Donghae nodded before realizing Shindong couldn’t see so he hummed in assent, picking up one of the limes neatly arranged in a bowl and then putting it back. After a long pause, Shindong said, “I’ll have your cocktails ready in a bit.”

Donghae sat up quickly, slamming his hands on the bar, glad he was safe yet again. “Really?! You’re the best.”

“I know, I know but don’t make a scene we do this every other week,” Shindong said finally turning around. “People start paying attention when you act like this, it’s also bad for business if we have one weird waiter let alone two.”

Donghae’s grin faltered a bit but his enthusiasm didn’t. “You know, you’ve been a big help.”

Shindong sighed and picked up another glass, peering inside to check if it was clean. “One day you’re going to be caught and I’m not going to risk my hide bailing you out. Whatever your ‘operation’ is, you’re on your own. All of this is suspicious enough but I’ve never seen the people who leave with you again. Sooner or later you’ll get caught.”

“Of course it’s suspicious but I have my ways.”

Shindong only raised one eyebrow. He was too shrewd for Donghae to argue with so he just stopped. He’d been well trained by now. “So are you going to help me?”

“I already told you, your cocktails will be ready in a minute,” he said tersely.

Donghae grinned. “Thanks,” he said slapping a generous tip on the counter which was promptly snatched up and stowed the deep pocket on Shindong’s apron.

Donghae snatched one last wistful look at Siwon before he turned towards the woman alone at the bar. The prospect of bringing a cop home when snatching up people from bars had become a habit of his was not a good one. He looked down at the bar’s surface and prepared himself for what would happen next.

It was midnight now but Henry was still going hard and whoever remained were enjoying themselves immensely, too drunk to pay much attention to anything else. Donghae spared him 2 seconds of attention before he truly focused on the woman sitting about 6 seats down from where he sat. Up close he could see a few bruises on her long legs, he frowned but wrote them off, they didn’t really change anything. At the beginning of the night he’d seen her downing a cocktail and glaring around the room. It was apparently the first of many. Now, she was draped over the bar tapping her foot to Henry’s violin. She’s pretty far gone, he thought, perfect.

As subtle as he could manage, which admittedly was not very subtle, he moved down down the bar to sit beside her. He had rolled up his sleeves to reveal his muscular forearms and pretended to be focused on the the assortment of bottles behind the bar, as if trying to decide what he wanted. She was busy downing the rest of her glass before slamming it down, still ignoring him.

Coming closer he could see her eyeliner she wore had been smudged as if she’d been crying. He wasn’t sure what to do if she went emotional on him, he hated when things got messy or if it was hard to stay unattached. Aside from that he could see her body had just the right proportions and enough flesh in all the right places.Her deep brown eyes did a lot for him considering what was going to come next. It also helped that the displeasure that crossed her face when she finally took notice of him was replaced with surprise once she got a good look at him. His good looks came in handy whenever he needed something, all he had to do was smile and look pretty. Working out only helped his case…or so he’d been told. He’d been forcibly schooled in how to flirt by his brother.

Once they had made eye contact and he made it obvious he’d noticed that she was now without a drink. Donghae signalled Shindong for a special drink for each of them. It had already been mixed but Shindong, as per instruction, added a special ingredient to hers. A slow working sedative he’d had taken great lengths to procure. It was a necessary evil and he needed to make sure she took it.

“A toast,” he said to her, “to a long, long night.”

She hiccuped before nodding and raising her glass, spilling a little over the side. “I’ll toast to that babe.” Her words were already slurred. He’d have to get her out fast because the drug was going to hit hard so he sat in closer. She smiled mischievously and leaned into him. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you want more than a toast.” It seemed she was up for anything being this drunk.

Donghae nodded with fake enthusiasm and went to pull her in close. Instead she stopped him by grasping his wrist and pulling him upright. She nearly fell over so he caught her in his arms. “If we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna do it right,” she murmured into his ear. “Out to the parking lot if you please. Cars are a little more private.”

Donghae was a little stunned at how easy this was but he wrapped his arm around her to keep her from falling and walked slowly outside the bar. It looked to others as if he was safely taking her out to a taxi and only Shindong knew any different.

As soon as they were outside she swung around and wrapped her arms around his neck, her body pressed hard against him. “You don’t know how much I need this right now, humour me a little,” she smiled and pressed her thick lips into his. The taste of her faded lipstick was awful when mixed with the alcohol on her breath. Her skillful tongue was almost enough to forget the awful taste so he let her do what she wanted, doing the bare minimum himself. When they broke off she gripped his face between hers and stared as if making sure it was real. Not the first time it happened.

This is taking too long, he thought. With great impatience he pushed her against the wall and kissed her far more aggressively, thinking of Siwon instead for inspiration. He peppered her neck with a series of hard kisses, enough to make her moan. He ran a hand down her thigh, pulling it up. He was right, she did have nice thighs. He let her explore his body with her hands for a minute as he continued before she went slack. He had to catch her fast before she hit the ground.

Lifting her in his arms he strolled through the parking lot towards his car. He was off duty and she was sleeping off the alcohol. That was his cover story this time and he already knew he’d get away with it. It’d be a while before the sedative wore off so he had time to be cautious. He couldn’t afford another scare.

He sat her upright in the passenger seat, using a neck pillow to prop her head up. If he was pulled over, she really needed to appear like she was asleep or passed out drunk. He smiled to himself, it was a brilliant idea. In case he got caught. Before setting off he wiped his mouth and grabbed a stick of gum he kept in the console. He could really do without all of this kissing practice.

-

The silence of the night after spending so much time the noisy bar made him a little nervous. The moon was full and the sky was clear. He felt exposed but more than that he felt exhilarated. He was out and had his prey. Unintentionally he pushed down harder on the gas as he rode down the highway to his next step on the tour. He closed his eyes for a moment, satisfied, only to open them and see the red and blue flashing lights in his rearview mirror. A mix of anxiety and fear bubbled in his stomach. Apparently he wasn’t done with the police for tonight.

Cursing, Donghae drove his car into the road’s shoulder and waited anxiously for what was to come next. After a second he realized he still looked considerably suspicious and frantically looked around the car for anything out of place. He could already hear the crunching of gravel as the police officer approached them. He hastily dragged the girl’s dress down as far as he could to cover her legs but eventually gave up and threw the blanket he had in the back seat over her. It was covered in cat hair but it was better than nothing.

A tap on the window of his car made him jump and he hastily lowered it. “Hello officer,” he said as pleasantly as he could. The police officer stepped into his line of sight so he could finally see who he was talking to. Upon one glance he gulped, forcing down the urge to slam down the gas and bolt. The officer’s eyes widened with the surprise Donghae felt, but when Donghae opened his mouth to speak he was silenced by a horrible blank expression.

“You’re speeding, Donghae,” the officer said flatly.

Donghae’s felt like he’d been hit by a truck just by the sound of his own name. “Hyukjae,” he croaked, trying and failing to push down the whirlwind of emotions he was suddenly hit with.

“Yes, that’s my name.”

“I-”

“And I’ll need your license and documentation proving yours so we can get this over with.”

“How have you been?” He forced himself to ask, hoping it would break the tension. He was also hoping for some sort of connection or recognition or anything other than this emotionless exchange. Making sure his actions were in no way suspicious was his top priority but it was warring with his need for Hyukjae’s attention.

Hyukjae rolled his eyes. “You saw me last week.”

“Things can happen in one week.”

Hyukjae rubbed his head, “Look, I don’t have time for this, I’m working. I’ve caught 5 people tonight already, just give me your license and registration.”

“Can’t we talk a little?” Donghae asked, leaning out his window. He was instinctively moving closer while Hyukjae seemed to be doing the opposite.

“I’m getting paid to do this not to sit and chat, so no.” His hand subconsciously went down to his shoulder and Donghae felt a small pang of guilt. That was where the scars were. The first ones at least.

“Your loss.” Donghae shrugged and reached for the glove box inside the car. He hastily fished for the documents he needed; he had made sure he could access them all quickly if he was ever in this situation. He was very glad he’d thought ahead now, or was told to, especially looking at Hyukjae’s very much not-impressed expression. “Here you go,” he said, handing them over very reluctantly. Hyukjae seemed like he wanted to have as little contact with Donghae as possible so Donghae made it so he had to wrestle them from his hands.

Hyukjae rolled his eyes. “Seriously, you’re such a child,” he murmured before walking back to his car to record the details.

It wasn’t long before they were tossed back at him without warning. They hit him in the face and he could have sworn he heard a suppressed laugh. He couldn’t stop the stupid smile he made at that small show of amusement. “You’re not going to test me for drunk driving?”

Hyukjae snorted, “Please, you’re a mess after half a glass of beer. Yeah no, you’re fine in the car.” Donghae could feel himself pouting but Hyukjae didn’t seem to notice or care because he was looking at his phone intently. “I have a quick call to make, stay here.”

With all of this one would think Donghae was the one who had broken off their relationship over a year ago, but it was Hyukjae who cut things off cold turkey. That look of utter betrayal before he passed out on his way into the ambulance settled things. What he said in that hospital room only finalized it. That might have been the start of everything, now that he’d thought about it. His best friend and lover was gone forever replaced by this new cold and distant Hyukjae. It really hurt being treated like this and by now he was insatiable. He’d still take him back in a heartbeat if he asked. If Siwon was a-grade beef, Hyukjae was expensive prime cut.

Finally remembering why he was here he glanced over at the woman, still fast asleep. He’d taken the liberty of opening her wallet to learn her name: Angela. He did his best to memorize the details he found there in care Hyukjae decided to ask more questions. His suspicions were correct.

“So, since apparently you’re you, who is she?” Hyukjae had crept up to the car and was suddenly a lot closer. Donghae shivered.

“N-new girl. Angela. Had too much to drink so I’m driving her home. Why?”

“No reason.”

“You sure you’re not jealous?” He made a glorious effort at playfulness.

Hyukjae’s expression turned cold as ice. He stopped himself from reaching towards his old wound again. “I’m on duty Donghae Lee, I would prefer if you kept this…professional.” He looked Donghae in the eyes and added, “and no, I am not jealous.”

His voice cracked a little at the end and the corners of Donghae’s mouth twitched. Well, in that uniform you have no reason to be jealous anyway, was what he wanted to say but he sensed it didn’t suit the mood. Instead he asked, “Hmm, then why do you care?”

“People have been disappearing in this area for the past few months so we’ve been instructed to keep an eye out throughout the investigation.” Ah, that would explain the other cops.

“You think it’s me?” he said, the shock in his voice was genuine for once. Hyukjae might be avoiding him and acting as if “they” never happened but he thought he’d be above suspicion, at least from him. He had to admit it wasn’t totally unfounded but there was no reason to make connections that far fetched.

“No,” Hyukjae said slowly, “I’m just following procedure and letting you know, calm down.”

“R-right, of course. Procedure.” He laughed nervously. He was very aware that one of the missing persons was sitting beside him at that very moment. Whatever semblance of trust they still had was all he had right now. “Am I free now, officer?”

“No. More procedure: I need you to sign this here.” Donghae quickly complied. He fumbled with the pen; he was more nervous than he thought. He passed the clipboard over easily this time. “Now you can go. Don’t speed.” And with that he was gone.

Donghae sat at the wheel for another moment, unmoving. Seeing Hyukjae had shaken him. His knuckles were white as he gripped the wheel and took long, deep breaths, forcing air into his lungs. Memories of the past two years were resurfacing, a collection of names, faces, and bad decisions and most of all Hyukjae. Everything was Hyukjae. He was still a mess it seemed.

Once he collected himself he pulled onto the highway. Hyukjae’s police car was long gone. All this police attention meant he had to be more careful. On top of it all, all the action of the night had made him even hungrier. He’d skipped dinner earlier knowing a better meal would be waiting at home for him. Only a few more hours and he’d be done.

-

Stopping for gas, Donghae snatched his second phone from where he’d hidden it in the floor of his car. He quickly scrolled down a list of highly suspicious looking contacts, all pseudonyms, until he found the one he needed. He pressed the call button for gaemgyu88 and waited for the call to go through, knowing it would.

“Hey, it’s me.” he muttered, looking around again to make sure nobody was within earshot. The other person on the line new who he was anyway.

After three rings the call was picked up. “Again? Seriously? I have an exam in two days I don’t have time for this,” the speaker spoke bluntly and without humour. His deep voice was lovely but the way he spoke ruined the effect.

“It’s just one more, please?” Donghae tapped his foot anxiously. He really needed this kid’s service, it was key to his whole operation. He was done with the dark web, it was more twisted than he was. So was Craigslist.

“You said that last time. Plus I had a-”

Donghae cut him short, “You can do it right?”

“What do you think I am, some sort of genie?” The voice sounded annoyed and tired.

“Well no but-”

“If you pay up I’ll do it, but I’ll need more than last time,” he added immediately. “A student always needs money.” First Shindong now this, his poor bank account was screaming.

“Sure, sure. Can I come tonight?” he asked, still glancing around.

There was a long pause and the faint sound of clicking in the background. “Fine. Just don’t be suspicious…or at least be less suspicious than last time. You nearly woke up half the neighbourhood knocking over all of those garbage bins with that body. People asked questions.”

“I’ll be right there,” Donghae said brightly, ignoring the commentary. He got back into his car and took the girl’s pulse. It was still very slow and relaxed meaning he was good for quite a while. He took his time making his way to gaemgyu88’s apartment. This time he took an extremely convoluted route as he’d been instructed until he was where he needed to be: a dark, grimy house half a mile from the city’s university.

After parking in the shadow of a large tree, he shuffled through the girl’s purse. He turned on the car’s light to see what documents he could find within it to help with the next step of the night, erasing her identity from the web. It was a large purse so there was a lot more than he’d hoped for. He zipped it close feeling a lot less shaky than he was after the incident with Hyukjae.

He swung open the car door but closed it as quietly as he could and walked over to the passenger side. He gently picked up the sleeping girl and threw her over his shoulder like a sack so he could use his other arm to carry her purse and close the door.

Up close, the house looked like it was about to fall apart and there was garbage and bottles everywhere. He knocked on the door just loud enough to be heard through a pair of headphones. He didn’t want to make another scene carrying a girl like this, hand on her thigh keeping her skirt down.

A scrawny student with long unkempt hair opened the door. Headphones were wrapped around his neck and he wore glasses. “Donghae?” he said, as if he’d been in a daze. That didn’t last long. His eyes sharpened as he took in the sight before him. “Why are you here?”

“I called you 20 minutes ago, Kyuhyun” His shoulder was aching under her weight.

Kyuhyun took in the girl and made a disgusted face. “Right…look I really don’t care about why your doing this but do you really have to bring along every unconscious body you pick up? You can just leave them somewhere else.”

“Don’t you need their faces and proportions?” Donghae said, puzzled.

Kyuhyun looked pained. Donghae was right after all. “You can record them yourself beforehand. I also don’t like touching your “corpses” or whatever.”

“I’ll take the measurements just let me inside.” Kyuhyun reluctantly opened the door wider and left Donghae to close it behind him.

It was true, to do his work Kyuhyun needed every detail in order for him to erase someone from the system as best he could. He was a lucky find. Craigslist was a real blessing. Where else would you find a university student adept in identity theft and willing to do so for good money. Donghae couldn’t afford much but he could afford Kyuhyun much more than anyone he found elsewhere.

“Throw her on the sofa and get to work with that measuring tape.” Kyuhyun said, waving at the beaten up sofa and then a coil of measuring tape hidden under a sheaf of paper. The sofa sat below the window which had been blocked off with sheets in lieu of curtains; truly a student apartment.

Donghae did as he was asked and then placed her purse on the only free space on the desk as well as the scrap of paper he’d written the measurements on. Kyuhyun was clearly running more than one game at once on the various monitors piled up on top of one another before him. Glancing at the purse he said, “You take out what I need, I’m not digging for it.” Despite his irritation, he quickly pulled up all of the software he needed to erase her from the system.

Donghae picked up the purse and pulled out her wallet, dropping various identification cards on the desk. He also grabbed a few documents from her purse she was carrying around. He figured she was running away or something because there was a lot to go off of. He saw Kyuhyun starting to put his headphones back on after making a noise of satisfaction so he quickly asked, “How much do you want this time?”

Kyuhyun pushed his headphones back and sighed. “I knew you’d ask that. Here’s my latest rent payment.” Kyuhyun threw over an envelope with a coffee stain on it and Donghae opened it. He was relieved to see that it wasn’t all that much.

“This it?”

“No I’ll need three times that, it’s been a while since I last paid it.” With that he turned back to the computer and was lost in a world of code and various social media sites. How a music student even got this knowledge he didn’t want to know.

While he waited he walked around Kyuhyun’s messy apartment, occasionally opening a book or two before Kyuhyun snapped and told him to sit down. He pulled up a chair and just watched Kyuhyun work, slightly out of arm’s reach. After a while they sat in a comfortable silence aside from Kyuhyun’s occasional humming as he worked. It was a nice sound and at some point Donghae fell asleep.

“Hey crazy.” A shove woke him from his half-sleep. “Everything is done, you can leave now. Deposit my money in the same account. The password has “ing” added to the end since I couldn’t bother making a new one.”

“Thank you,” he said stretching. He looked over to the girl. No matter how much he worked out, bodies were heavy and he, much to his own dismay, wasn’t particularly large.

“I’d say no problem but this is a real pain. If you come back I’m raising prices.” So it seemed Kyuhyun was willing to work again and he couldn’t be happier. He liked to think they were warming up to each other…slowly. The first time they met he was far more abrupt and irritable.

“You’re a real lifesaver,” Donghae said, hoisting the girl over his shoulder.

Kyuhyun picked up all the documents and shoved them unceremoniously into Angela’s purse. “I’m very much under the impression that I’m not saving any life but yours. But again, not my business.”

Donghae ignored that comment, they both knew it was true anyway. “You should come sing at the bar sometimes. You’re good enough to get big tips and we pay well.”

“I’ll think about it. I’d rather have a nicer audience than a tavern crowd or whatever it is.”

“I know you’re not using all that money for rent.” Donghae had been secretly scoping out the campus with Ryeowook since he spent a lot of time around here. He’d heard a few rumours about Kyuhyun that he didn’t quite believe from a few members of the herd but was eventually convinced. The were also confirmed by Kyuhyun’s slight blush.

Kyuhyun coughed, “No, I have a lot of computer equipment to buy. Music degrees aren’t cheap.…anyway she’s probably going to wake up soon.” He then added in a low voice, “I might consider it next month, there’s no midterms.” Donghae grinned and Kyuhyun’s brow furrowed again. “You need to go.”

“Right, time to go.” He started heading out the door and called over his shoulder, “Thanks again! Until next time. I’ll text you about that gig.” He nearly tripped over a pair of shoes by not looking.

“Watch where you’re going idiot…and use my regular number I hate finding that other phone.”

Donghae strode out the door, almost forgetting to look around. He felt something hit him square in the back. “You forgot the purse dumbass. I don’t want any evidence at my house.”

“Right. Bye!” He waved after picking up the purse but Kyuhyun had already closed the door on him.

Once Donghae was behind the wheel again he set his sights on the final, and most enjoyable part of the night. Dinner.

-

The ride back home was short but Donghae still anxiously tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. When he pulled into the driveway of the nondescript suburban house he shared with his brother. The house was in a good location, on the outskirts of suburbia near an array of stores and restaurants. One wouldn’t easily connect kidnappings with this sort of setting.

Donghae forced himself to move slowly to not arouse any suspicions. He tried his best to bring home people that came with plausible excuses as to why they were being brought over. It left the impression that he was some kind of playboy but he was fine with that. It wasn’t true anyway.

Getting out of the car he went to the car and extracted a tarp to cover the car with to protect it from the weather and also hide it from anyone who might remember it. He was too lazy to back their second car out of the driveway or to change the plates again.

When he looked through the window he could see the girl…Angela, finally waking. Suddenly she opened the door and scrambled to the grass beside the driveway. She then proceeded to puke her guts out. He smirked, all was going as planned. He’d chosen this drug for another reason; she needed to get everything out of her system. Feeling a little pity, he walked over to her and started rubbing her back as the rest of the contents of her stomach poured out over the grass. Her coughing and gagging was just a tad too loud so he hastened his efforts to make sure she was well enough to stand.

“You okay?” he asked softly.

She looked up at him after wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “Yean, thanks,” she said weakly. “I’m not sure what happened, usually I can handle my alcohol pretty well.”

“Maybe you didn’t realize how much you drank,” he supplied. The sense of urgency only grew.

“Could be,” she sad looking down in thought, “that fucking bastard took everything and I really needed to get out of that if you know what I mean.” Her words slurred into each other.

Donghae nodded intensely and then said softly, “Let’s get you inside so you can rinse your mouth.”

Angela brightened a little when he said that and tried to get up. She still seemed a little wobbly but his last statement had perked her up quite a bit. “Yes…inside.” She nearly fell over before he steadied her with his hand and pulled her upward. “Thank you so much for ughp, doing this. I swear I’ll be fine in a few.”

He half carried her to the front door and freed one of his hands to open it. Thankfully, it wasn’t locked because Heechul knew he’d be home late. When it was open enough to push through he dragged her into the foyer and shut it quickly behind him.

As soon as the door closed, Angela became remarkably more sober. She turned and pushed him to the door, presumably to continue what she had started earlier that night. She was still out of it so it was more that she’d draped herself over him, unable to stand straiht. He let her kiss him for a few seconds and wound his hands up her back and into her hair. Pulling it enough for her to make a sound of approval.

Bracing his body against the door and planting his legs firmly, Donghae got a good hold on her head and pushed her downward. With an ease that only comes with practice he gave her head a sharp jerk, snapping her neck. Her body went limp and Donghae promptly caught it and hauled it over his shoulder. He needed to get moving while the body was still fresh.

“Ugh gross…please, I don’t need to see any make out sessions in my household when I don’t have a girlfriend. Have some decency. ” Heechul, who was sitting on the couch with his ancient cat staring at the television. There was no indication his brother had even watched what had occurred.

“Sorry, I’ll bring her in through the garage next time,” Donghae muttered, adjusting the corpse. He didn’t want another speech after the last one.

“Not what I meant. Anyway, warn people when you do that sort of thing. It’s almost worse than the kissing.” Despite what he was saying, Heechul’s tone and expression only indicated mild disgust. He was very much used to this by now.

“You weren’t even looking.”

Finally, he glanced over. “I don’t have to see to know. This is the third time you’ve broken someone’s neck in this living room. My living room.”

“We both live here.”

“Who the bills?”

“I do?”

“Wrong answer, I make twice as much as you do thanks to your little hobby.”

Donghae had nothing to say to that since it was very much true. “I won’t do it again, I swear.”

Heechul seemed to think for a second. “You know what, on second thought if you’re going to be casually killing people you’re better off doing it in the house. But if you get anything on my white carpets again you’re paying for the cleaners and coming up with another explanation even if you have to injure yourself in the process.”

“Sure, sure,” Dongae reassured him, slowly creeping towards the kitchen so he could go out back.

“Bring those heels back in with you, they’re nice.” Donghae looked back at the sparkly platform heels she wore but knew better than to question it.

“Will do,” he called back.

On his way across the room, he made sure nothing from the still-warm corpse made its way onto the carpet. Why his brother insisted on decorating in exclusively red, black, and white Donghae couldn’t fathom, but he didn’t really have a say in the matter. He headed towards the back door of the house. It was less suspicious carrying the body through the house rather than around it. It took a couple of weird looks and strange questions and a few hits over the head to figure that out.

Donghae and Heechul’s backyard was small with a large shed between their yard and that of the deli on the street parallel to their own. He had become good friends–or at least he liked to think they were good friends–with the owner over the past two years and they had reached an agreement to share it for mutually beneficial reasons.

From the outside the shed appeared as if it was rotting and falling apart, inside it was anything but. When he shoved open the rotting door on his side he entered a very white, very sterile room designed for cutting and preparing meat. Along one wall were a series of numbered freezers that were labeled for different purposes. Donghae was only interested in freezer number three, the rest were filled with product to be sold normally rather than to the shadier customers in the area.

Famous deli owner and occasional bar singer, Ryeowook, was already there. He was sitting on a stool reading a book, tapping his foot impatiently. He was very pointedly not paying attention to Donghae. His knives and sharpening tools were already displayed on the table alongside various liquids and an assortment of other things he needed to prepare the meat for storage and consumption as well as sale.

“You’re late.” Ryeowook didn’t look up from his book.

“Cops,” was all Donghae said, grunting as he adjusted the body on his shoulder.

Ryeowook looked up and scrunched his nose with distaste. “Is that the new one? You could have done better than that.”

“She’s good enough from what I had to choose from, isn’t she?”

He sighed. “She’ll do I suppose. I take it you took care of everything?”

“Yep, Kyuhyun did as asked.”

“I still don’t trust gamer boy, you found him on Craigslist of all places.”

Donghae did a half shrug. “Who else is going to do it?”

“I was just pointing it out. You’re not exactly discrete…ever.”

Donghae didn’t quite know how to respond. Ryeowook was good at hitting where it hurt. He’d have been caught multiple times if it wasn’t for Ryeowook and Heechul schooling him on a regular basis on how to act. Instead he hoisted the heavy corpse onto the table.

“So how did you do it this time.” Ryeowook had moved towards the table to examine the body. “Broken neck?”  
“It was clean.”

“Good…” After a few seconds he gasped, “Don’t tell me you drugged her?!”

Donghae held his hands up and said, “No…or well yes, but I had no choice this time. Plus Shindong was willing to help and she was very drunk and…clingy.” He allowed Ryeowook to connect the dots.

“Okay, okay I get it. So the drugs, explain and explain fast because I want to go to bed at a reasonable time, it’s already 2am.”

“I used the usual one. It should mostly be out of her system by now. On the bright side her stomach is empty after the nausea.”

Ryeowook sighed again and turned towards the body. “Whatever, I’d ask you and your pretty face to get out of here but you know the drill. Wash your hands and arms, put on gloves, a mask and an apron from the pile I just washed and help.” As good as he was at his work he got very snappish once they got started.

Donghae adjusted her position on the table for easy access. He used a large pair of scissors to remove her clothing to be burned later. He tossed aside her shoes for Heechul to use for…whatever it was he was going to use them for. He didn’t know much about his side job outside his gaming channel. Once the corpse was free, he arranged her limbs again so they could be cut.

Ryeowook was getting ready to drain some of the blood for later use. He’d keep the machine ready to remove more as he went. It didn’t take long and Donghae removed all excess hair as he did so. He’d long detached himself from any emotion doing this. Meat was meat.

Ryeowook moved with efficiency. Once he was done with the initial drain he prepared knives to remove her organs and get large cuts of meat from her abdomen. He carefully lifted each organ out and set them aside. Some he put in a pile for Donghae himself to prepare them for cooking soon or freezing . Donghae then set aside a few of the smaller ones that he cleaned thoroughly for more immediate uses. He also hid the liver specifically from Ryeowook, who was busy with her intestines. Apparently he was going to try making sausages this time.

Finding Ryeowook had been a blessing. The chances that he’d find an ex-connoisseur of human flesh who had gone vegan was incredibly improbable. Him reverting to his old ways when he’d accidentally tasted one of Donghae’s special dishes at a block party had been an even greater miracle. Everything after was a series of arguments that lead to their current arrangement and Ryeowook’s conversion of his produce market to a deli as a cover for their work here. Donghae’s work as a waiter was his cover to hunt for meals. Ryeowook’s ability to sing and help with the hunt was a bonus.

“Hey!” Ryeowook snapped his bloody fingers in front of Donghae’s face, splattering his facemask with blood. “Start organizing that mess into freezer bags. Number 3 is almost empty after this wair. If you don’t label them legibly this time you’ll be the one eating the shitty cuts.”

Donghae did as he was told. Ryeowook’s meticulousness meant that the meat was always well treated and tasted delicious so he couldn’t complain. He’d also set aside extra meat for Donghae’s breakfast and dinner tomorrow, not knowing Donghae had already stolen the liver. Finding parts that were suitable for blending was difficult but then, he really didn’t care how thick the mixture was as long as it tasted good.

“You really should watch your protein intake,” Ryeowook said when they were done. He was pulling off his gloves and masks and heading over to the deep sink to wash off the blood. Everything was already clean and the corpse was already dismembered and ready for their next step: burying their bones. It was fortunate Heechul was somehow acquainted with a construction worker that dealt with a considerable amount of concrete.

“I already add kale,” Donghae said indignantly as he stowed the meat carefully in the freezer.

“Oh? Someone is learning. Good.” Ryeowook yawned, “Okay I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” With that he was gone.

Donghae collected his own meat, now wrapped in paper, and returned to his house. He put some of the meat in the freezer to take out and thaw for dinner tomorrow and then put the rest in the fridge for breakfast. His professional grade blender, red of course, was sitting on the counter gleaming. He was excited to finally use it again.

Fighting the urge to make a smoothie tonight he had a simple meal of cereal and walked to the bathroom, stripping off his soiled shirt as he went and throwing it in the trash–he bought and wore a large amount of cheap t-shirts for this purpose. He spent a good while brushing his teeth before collapsing onto bed. He had to work tomorrow and he needed at least some shut eye. Thankfully he was tired enough to sleep like the dead.

-

When Donghae awoke the next morning he groggily pressed his phone’s snooze button once, and then twice, and before he hit it a third time he remembered what awaited him in the fridge.

Immediately he was wide awake and on his way to the kitchen. He swung the fridge open and then pulled various soft body pieces from the package that sat on the top shelf as well as some fresh kale and an egg. Thinking about what what Ryeowook had said, he grabbed an assortment of other veggies and fruit for good measure. He made sure it was not enough to overpower the taste of the meat. Humming to himself he put all of them in his blender and pressed the button on high.

Donghae paced around the kitchen waiting impatiently for his smoothie to be ready. The smell was deadly but he knew it would taste delicious regardless. He carefully poured out two cups. One he left so he could drink today and the other he put a lid on and labeled for heechul’s sake before putting it in the fridge.

He carefully walked over to the window to watch the sunrise and rose the smoothie to his lips. He was so used to the rancid smell he simply took it in as part of the experience. He licked the side of the cup where some had spilled out and then took a long deep gulp. He savoured the cacophony of tastes that came with each sip. It truly was delicious. When he was completely done he licked his lips. He fought with himself to go drink the other glass but managed to resist temptation. This was what he lived for and he was always craving more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
